A Path Less Traveled
by acer-sigma
Summary: Daniel supposedly disappeared in “The Road Not Taken,” captured by Ori forces.  What if that wasn’t exactly what happened to him? Spoilers for The Road Not Taken. And of course DV


**A Path Less Traveled **

**By acer-sigma**

**Disclaimers: **Don't own anything Stargate related, just the idea presented in this story. And if you really want it, just ask. No need to get legal.

**Spoilers:** Based on the Episode "The Road Not Taken," so there are probably a few.

**Summary:** Daniel supposedly disappeared in "The Road Not Taken," captured by Ori forces. What if that wasn't exactly what happened to him?

Shoving his hands into his pocket, Daniel sighed in frustration as he leaned against a wall, while waiting to be admitted into the holding area. Not for the first time that day, he wondered if what he was planning was the right thing to do. He would essentially be cutting off all ties with everyone and everything on this world for an unforeseen amount of time. More importantly though, he mused, he would be leaving her behind.

It was funny he thought to himself, if anyone had told him a year ago that he would miss Vala Mal Doran of all people, he would have accused them of being: controlled by an alien intelligence, replaced by a clone or android, had there memories replaced, or any other of the crazy things that had happened since they opened the stargate.

Still the moments he had managed to spend with her since her return from the Ori galaxy were interesting. Surprisingly, what had started out as a sort of obligation to visit her had become something more, he actually found himself enjoying their time together. Their conversations, even if the topic was as mundane as what happened on the 'Day's of Our Lives,' were entertaining and enlightening.

He had discovered that underneath the flighty and flirtatious exterior was an intelligent, quick witted and resourceful woman desperately trying to find her place in a galaxy that for all intents and purposes seemed to be pitted against her. Daniel suddenly frowned as that thought came to mind, as much as it would pain him to leave her behind, he knew that it would be harder for her to endure. He was, he knew, essentially her one and only connection with the outside world.

"Sir," the voice of the desk sergeant interrupted his thoughts, "everything checks out, you can see the prisoner now."

Shooting a dark glare at the speaker, Daniel pushed himself off the wall and moved towards the cell doors. As the buzzer sounded to indicate entry, he called back to the guard. "She's not a prisoner, she's a guest of the United States government!" He said in disgust, as he remembered the oft-repeated phrase from whenever he brought up the subject of Vala's imprisonment. At the guard's confused look, he pushed open the door and strolled in.

Daniel had barely made it in five feet when he was suddenly bowled over, as Vala enveloped him in an enthusiastic hug. "Daniel!" She greeted excitedly.

Returning her hug, he held her, refusing to let her go, "Hey Vala, excited to see me huh?" He mumbled into her hair.

Pulling back slightly, Vala tilted her head, "Always darling, always," she replied with a smile.

Daniel smiled back in return, as he brushed a strand of hair from her face. Her next words however, "You know your visits are always the highlight of my days, and that I breathlessly await your return whenever you leave," that she had said with such glee, had quickly wiped the smile from his face and sent a stabbing pain to his heart.

Frowning up at his expression, "I'm sorry Daniel, I didn't mean to upset you. I know that you're busy, what with the Ori and all. And than of course it's not exactly easy to visit me all the time, and I really do appreciate you going to all the trouble to…."

"Vala," Daniel cut her off, "It's o.k. you don't have anything to apologise for. And I'm happy to keep you company whenever I can." "Besides," he joked, "someone's got to keep you from driving the people around here crazy."

"I suppose you do at that," Vala grinned, but then pursed her lips as she considered him. "Daniel," she asked tentatively, "what's wrong?"

He flashed her a quick grin, "You know me too well you know?"

"Likewise, I'm sure. Now," she said with a stern expression, "tell me what's wrong!"

Sighing he released his hold on her. Taking her hand he led them to her bed. Pulling her down with him, they sat in silence as he surveyed her room. For all intents and purposes it was spartan. He was glad that he'd been able to pull some strings to, at least, get her an entertainment system as well as some reading material. He made a mental note to bring her a few more things.

But it really wasn't enough, he thought bitterly to himself. He could only make things slightly easier for her. If only he could have stopped them, stopped them from treating her like this, like a common criminal, especially after everything she had done and sacrificed for them. Not for the first time since she returned, he cursed Landry and the others for imprisoning her over his objections. The ridiculous charges of consorting with, and providing aid to the enemy sent a wave of disgust through him.

Vala watched Daniel quietly as he just sat there staring at her room. It was amazing, she thought to herself, how easily she could read him now, and judging by the dark look that passed his eyes as he looked around, she knew exactly what he was thinking about. And truth be told, she shared his anger and frustration over her predicament. Unfortunately, she thought, there was very little that could be done for the time being. She would simply have to bide her time until she could leave this facility, and hopefully join Daniel on the outside world.

Shaking herself out of her own thoughts, she quickly looked down at their still joined hands and gave Daniel a squeeze to bring him out of his dark thoughts. "Daniel?"

"Hmm," shaking himself out of his thoughts, he turned to face her, "sorry, didn't mean to zone out on you there!"

Vala flashed him a reassuring smile and gave his hand another quick squeeze, "That's alright darling, I know how much you enjoy zoning out," she teased. "Now," she said seriously, "tell me what's wrong, or else!"

Running a hand over his features, Daniel took a deep breath, "I've got bad news," he said simply.

"I take it than, that your not here to bounce me out of this joint," she said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Wish I was," Daniel replied with a grin at her failed attempt to use an earth phrase, "and it's spring, not bounce."

Waving off the correction with her free hand, "Whatever. So are you going to tell me, or just sit there brooding about it all by your lonesome?"

"The Ori are advancing rapidly," he replied in a flat tone.

"How rapidly?" Vala asked concern evident on her face.

"Very."

"What's the SGC planning to do?"

Turning away from her, he whispered, "nothing."

"Daniel?"

"They're not going to do anything," her turned back to face her, "they're retreating on all fronts, and recalling all off world personnel and resources. The only thing that's being focussed on," he said in frustration, "is plans for a planetary shield. They've got Sam working on it 24/7 trying to figure it out. They're planning to hide behind the shield," he spat in disgust, "and leave everyone else out there to the tender mercies of the Ori!"

"But surely," Vala said in shock, "they realise that millions will either be killed or subjugated all in the name of a false religion. That and the Ori won't just let earth sit back and be a possible thorn in their side!"

"They don't care," he said in frustration, "I tried explaining that the Ori wouldn't just leave us to our own devices, and that we had a responsibility to help others, but Landry and the others say that earth is their first priority and that we can't spare the resources to fight a war for people we don't even know or who aren't strong enough to make any difference."

He felt Vala give him another gentle squeeze in support. He smiled greatfully at her and continued, "All of our available resources are being put into the planetary shield project," he snorted in derision, "they'd rather hide behind a shield and hope the Ori don't come along and crack it open like an egg, rather than find a way to defeat them."

They sat in silence following Daniel's tirade, each lost in their own thoughts.

As Daniel considered how he was going to broach the real reason for his visit, Vala was intently studying his face. "There's something else, isn't there," she asked.

Taking a deep breath, he gave her hand an affectionate squeeze in an effort to convey as much comfort as he could to her as well as himself. "I'm thinking of leaving," he said simply.

Vala gasped as a sudden pain surged through her heart at his simple statement. She started to say something but stopped. Ducking her head, she managed in a shaky voice, "Don't be silly darling, you just got here."

Chuckling at her attempt to lighten the mood, he lets go of her hand and brings his arm around her shoulder. Giving her a gentle tug, he brought her into a hug. "That's not what I meant," he said as he rested his chin on her head.

"Vala," he began before she could interrupt, "I'm talking about leaving Earth, may be hook up with the Jaffa."

He felt her shudder slightly as she mumbled into his shirt, "Why?"

Gathering his courage, Daniel tilted her head up and looked her in the eyes. "You know why. They're planning to abandon everyone out there and hide like nothings happening. Hell," he exclaimed, "that's not even talking about what's happening in this country, let alone the planet. I mean just look what they've done to you. You almost died at the Beachhead buying us a year to prepare for the invasion. You even provided us intel, and what happens when you come back, they lock you up!" He yelled. "Everything that's happening goes against everything I believe in; and I'll tell you this, the SGC, it's not the SGC that I joined!"

"I know," Vala said quietly. "I know that you're the kind of man who won't let others suffer if he can help it. I know that you'll do what's right," she said with conviction. "It's just…I'm going to miss you Daniel!"

"I'll miss you too! But I promise you this I'll find a way to get you out of here somehow. In fact I've got Teal'c pursuing diplomatic avenues to get you out. Something along the lines of releasing a hero of the Free Jaffa," he said with a smirk. "Seems that little stunt you pulled with the super-gate impressed them. I even hear that there are songs," he teased.

"Hmm, a hero huh…finally some well deserved recognition. I approve," she said with a nod, "thank muscles for me will you."

"You bet."

They settled into another moment of silence.

"Daniel," Vala suddenly cried in concern, "They won't just let you leave, will they? I mean even if you quit, they won't let you use the gate to leave?"

"Probably not," he snorted, "they'll probably try to draft me or arrest me, or both, if I try to leave."

"So how…"

"Like I said, I've talked to Teal'c," he interrupted her, "and he's agreed to help me get away. We're thinking of arranging a fake ambush. He assures me," Daniel says with a grin, " that they have enough captured gear to make it look like I was captured by a respectably sized Ori patrol."

Vala pondered the idea, "Sounds tricky and somewhat devious…I like it!" She declared.

"Thought you might."

"I must say darling," she said playfully, "A deceptive plan like that, I think I might just be rubbing off on you!"

"I certainly hope so," he said with a grin, "I'm going to need every advantage I can get out there."

"I wish I was going with you!" She said looking into his eyes.

"So do I, there's no one else I'd rather have at my side!" Daniel said sincerely.

"Really?"

"Yeah, what can I say, you've grown on me."

Vala smiled at that, "Daniel?"

"Yes Vala."

"When do you leave?" She asked quietly.

Running a hand through his hair, Daniel considered the question, "Probably sometime within a month or so. Not sure. I have to arrange things with Teal'c," he explained, "and contact with the Jaffa is usually once a week. I'll also have to look over the mission files to find an appropriate one to go 'missing' on," he concluded.

"So what are you going to do until then?"

"Go about as usual, try not to arouse any suspicion, spend more time with you," he finished with a smile.

"Thank you. But you don't have to. You'll be busy as it is, and someone might suspect something if you…"

"Vala," he cut her off, "I want to spend what little time I have with you."

"You do," she asked quietly.

"Of course I do." He said sincerely. "Vala," he said uncertainly. He suddenly became nervous and unsure how he was going to tell Vala what he really wanted to. He was afraid of what her possible reaction to this news might be. As if everything else up to now had been light conversation, he thought to himself.

"Yes Daniel?"

Her voice brought him out of his musings, and he suddenly realised that this could be one of the last times he would hear her voice or even see her again. He knew that he had to tell her or risk regretting it. Screwing up his courage he looked her directly in the eyes.

"Vala," he said nervously, "I know this is lousy timing and I'd never thought I'd tell you this under these circumstances, and I know that you think of me as a friend…"

"Daniel!" Vala interrupted, "your babbling."

"Sorry," he said in embarrassment, "Vala," he began taking a deep breath, "I love you!"

"What," she whispered.

"I love you Vala, I know that this isn't the best situation and that you probably don't feel the same way, but I had…" He was suddenly cut off as Vala's lips crashed into his and her weight pushed him back down onto the bed.

The kiss lasted for several moments before they were forced to come up for air. Staring into her eyes, he could see the depth of emotion that ran through them. So lost in her gaze he almost didn't hear her when she spoke those emotions out loud.

"I love you too darling," she said before leaning down to kiss him again.

When they broke apart again, Vala let out a long sigh as she gazed down at him, "I really wish I was going with you now!" Vala emphasised.

Gazing up at her lovingly, he brushed her bangs away from her eyes before placing a gentle kiss to her lips. "So do I!" Reaching up to cup her cheek, "I don't have to go you know," Daniel said gently.

Sighing Vala laid her head down on his chest, "Yes you do. Don't get me wrong," she added before he could say otherwise, "I don't want you to go, especially not without me, but you and I both know that something has to be done about the Ori. If you stay," she said tilting her head up at him, "we'll just be living on borrowed time until they come for us once they finish subjugating the rest of the galaxy. You wouldn't be able to live with yourself if that happened…and you wouldn't be the man I fell in love with if you did."

"Maybe," he mumbled as he stroked her back, "but I don't have to like leaving you here!"

"And I don't like being here," she added, "but one of us has to save the universe, and you happen to have more experience!"

"Yeah, but I'm not the one who has songs written about them," Daniel teased. "Vala," he said seriously, "I will find a way to come back for you, even if Teal'c fails to get you released, I will find a way even if I have to get myself ascended again."

"I know darling, just know that if you take too long, I'll find my own way to you!"

"I'll hold you to that!"

"And I'll hold you to yours!"

As they held each other staring into each other eyes, Vala suddenly grinned, "So don't you think we should make the most of the time that we have left together," she asked.

Daniel returned the grin, "I think that's the best idea you've had all day," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into another deep kiss.

**Two Months Later:**

"…sorry Vala, but Daniel went missing over a month ago," Sam standing in the middle of Vala's room winced as she told her the news.

"And I'm just finding out about this now!" Vala demanded with her arms crossed angrily, gazing across at Sam.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, "it was only recently that he was declared missing," Sam said apologetically, in truth though no one had really given any thoughts to Vala and her relationship to Daniel. That is until they had received a call from Area 51 that Vala was demanding to see Daniel. "We've been sending out search and rescue teams for a while now trying to find him," she explained, "our best guess is that he's been taken as a prisoner of the Ori."

"How!"

Taking a deep breath, Sam continued her explanation, "It was an ambush. SG-1 was investigating rumours of a possible Ancient outpost on P4X-9N7." She paused momentarily as the memories returned; "we were on our way back to the gate when we came under fire. Lorne was hit, I was helping him to the gate and Daniel was covering our retreat. Daniel never made it to the gate." She finished in sorrow.

Throughout her explanation, Vala had turned her back on her and she seemed to be composing herself. Standing nervously, Sam looked around the room, her eyes stopped on a framed picture by the bed. It looked like it was shot from a security camera. It was of Daniel and Vala grinning at each other over some artefact, no doubt taken sometime during her first arrival.

A renewed sense of guilt over came her as she turned to look at Vala. She had never given much thought to Vala or even Daniel's relationship with her. She had always thought Daniel's visits and his arguments on her behalf were from a sense of obligation. But now that she thought about it, there were little signs that said otherwise. Such as how he always seemed to be in a rush to leave the base, how he seemed happier when he returned from a visit, how he'd glare at Lorne whenever he mocked his visits 'jailhouse sweetie'. And Vala herself obviously looked affected by his disappearance. It was becoming painfully clear how close the two of them must have been. She shook her head at how wrong she had been about the two.

Reaching out, she slowly placed a comforting hand on Vala's shoulder. "Vala, I'm really sorry that I didn't come sooner."

"Its alright Sam," Vala replied wiping a tear from her eye, "I know how busy you are with the Ori and everything."

"Still. I should have come all the same." At Vala's silence she continued, "If you want to talk, I'd be more than willing to listen."

"Thank you Sam, maybe some other time, I'd really rather be alone right now."

"Vala…"

"Sam, please!" she begged.

"Alright, but I'll come back tomorrow?"

"That's fine, thank you Sam."

Knocking on the door to signal her exit, Sam turned to look at Vala one last time, "We'll find him Vala!" she said with conviction, before stepping out.

As the door closed, Vala collapsed onto the bed. "He's done it," she said to herself. He was out there somewhere fighting the Ori, she thought to herself, and though she might be caged, her heart was out there with him. And someday, she promised herself as she glanced at the picture by her bedside, someday she would find a way to escape and fight at his side.

* * *

**A/N:** Watching the events taking place in "A Road Not Taken," it struck me that Daniel, probably with the exception of the one from the Black SGC, would't just stand around while the SGC let the rest of the galaxy fall to the Ori. Especially if you look at all the other times he disobeyed orders to do what he felt was right. Anyhow, that's what led to this little fic. Hope you enjoy and please review. 


End file.
